1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for recording, storing, and reading information signals on a record medium, and particularly to such a system that provides both high storage capacity and fast access time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with information recording and reading devices that provide either a large information storage capacity with relatively slow access time, as in many tape recorders commonly available today, or relatively small storage capacity with fast access time, as in various magnetic and optical disk recorders now on the market. But the prior art has left wanting a simple, compact system that is capable of providing high storage capacity with fast access.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,659 is exemplary of tape recording apparatus offering flexibility in use as both a tape recorder and a tape playback device. Disclosed is apparatus capable of recording information on tape and playing back selected portions thereof as recording continues. In that apparatus, tape extends from a supply reel rotatably mounted inside a drum to a tape-up reel rotatably mounted outside the drum, at the distal end of a rotatable arm which projects radially outward from the drum axis. A recording head is mounted inside the drum, and a playback head is mounted on the arm. Rotation of the arm relative to the drum causes tape between the two reels to be wound upon or unwound from the peripheral wall of the drum, thereby permitting access to and playback of a selected portion of the tape as recording proceeds unabated. While such capability is useful in some applications, the apparatus there described still does not meet the aforementioned need for a compact system combining high storage capacity with fast access.